Dirty Little Secrets
by redsox55
Summary: This is the remake of the other one that has been deleted by me and I hope this is better. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I intend to make this remake better than the other one and post more often. Hope you all like it!

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Las Vegas air was warm, not to hot for a summer night. At the Las Vegas crime lab the night shift CSIs lounged around in the break room. Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown both on a 3 day vacation, what a coincidence it's at the same time. Greg Sanders was playing a two player game on the play station 3 along with Nick. Supervisor Gill Grissom looked around he held his gaze on Sara Sidle, the love of his life and his wife.

"So what have we got tonight?" Greg Sanders spoke up as he turned off the console of the game, breaking Grissom's trance on Sara.

"We got a dumpster DB and a B&E." Grissom spoke. "Which do you want?"

"I finally get to pick what case I want." Greg smiled. " I want the B&E, no dumpster diving for me."

"Nick, you go with him on that and Sara, you and me got the DB." Grissom smirked.

"I so can't help but laugh, you just rhymed, 'you and me got a DB,'" Sara had the ear to ear sidle smile on.

" Ok then, well lets get going." Grissom finished with assignments.

"I get to drive." Sara rushed out of the door. Greg and Nick were laughing with each other as they left to their crime scene.

Grissom went to his office to grab his coat and headed out of the crime lab to the tahoe where Sara already was, sitting in the drivers seat. As he climbed in Sara laughed at him again.

"It is summer Griss, it's at least 85 degrees out, minimum. Why did you take your coat?" Sara questioned as she started the vehicle up and began to drive towards the scene.

"I don't really know, but I am sure it will be of use later, maybe to keep a certain brunette warm. Who, might I add is only wearing a short sleeve T-shirt." He placed the jacket over his lap.

"I am fine and I am just not talking anymore, during this car ride anyway." Sara turned the wheel right and the tahoe followed in direction.

Grissom smiled to himself and then turned the radio on to bluegrass. Sara quickly changed the channel to rock and slapped Grissom's hand when he tried to change it back. She laughed to herself as he pulled back and pushed her a bit playfully. Soon enough they arrived at the crime scene, which was next to a club so people were lined up along the crime scene tape. They grabbed their kits from the back and made their way through the crowd and to the dumpster where the body lay and Jim Brass stand.

"So Brass what have we got?" Sara placed her kit by her feet.

"Well, drunk kid from the club was kicked out and he leaned over the dumpster to vomit when he found our vic, ended up vomiting on the side of the dumpster, he ran over to the bouncer and then that guy told the manager and here we are folks." Brass explained.

"We get an ID yet?" Grissom questioned.

"Not yet, but the manager remebers her dancing dirty with his son, Kyle Felcigno, 23 and he is over there with officer Trosky." Brass pointed to the middle aged cop. 

"So the kid didn't know her name, not even first?" Grissom looked puzzled.

"I asked and he said that the girl said her name, but it was to loud to hear, also he said 'she was fine ass lookin' and I ought to get myself a piece of that ass, you know she was feeling me and all it was really hot with her and all then she said she had to go somewhere and would be right back.' End quote." Brass put away his notes.

"I am going to take a look at the vic." Sara motioned her head towards the body.

"Aunt Sara?!" A girl screamed.

Sara turned around and gave a wide smile. Sara motioned for the cops to let her through and the young girl came running up to Sara and the hugged each other like holding on to dear life.

"Jade! What are you doing I thought you were at collage?" Sara questioned.

"It's spring break and I am 21 you worry to much." Jade crossed her arms.

Jade had shoulder length black hair with glitter and neon colors all in it, most likely paint from some decoration. She wore knee high capris that were torn up as a design. She wore a red top that came above her belly button. She has amazing green eyes and a wonderful complection.

"So Sar who is this cute little girl?" Brass motioned towards the girl.

"My niece" Sara grinned.

"So why are you here?" Jade crossed her arms, giving the Sidle smile as well.

"I got a case." Sara walked towards the body.

David pulled back the white sheet to reveal the pale body and a blood curdling scream was heard. The source of this noise was Jade.

"Oh my god, Oh my god!" Jade lifted her hand to her mouth and tears began to fall.

"What, you know her? Who is she?" Grissom jumped into questions.

"That's...that's my best friend Jillian. We came here to party with a few others, she came out to get some air and I thought she went back inside and was still in there." Jade leaned into Sara's shoulder and began to cry.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Tell me what y'all think of it. Reviews are adored and they may give me inspiration to get the chapters out faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What I say, I would get them out faster so on with chapter

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Sara had her arm around Jade as they stood by a cop car, to keep Jade away from the body. The young adult used a tissue to wipe her eyes or blow her nose every 5 minutes. Grissom came over and motioned for Sara to come with him for a moment.

"Is she ok?" Grissom asked Sara.

"She's doing ok, I guess. Her and Jillian, they were really close almost like sisters, it seems. " Sara rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Jade? Babe, you ok?" A man questioned from the crowd.

The cops let him through after Grissom gave a nod in approval. He ran straight to Jade and wrapped his built up arms around her. He looked in his early thirties, late twenties. He had black hair that was carelessly put together and wore black jeans and a white skin tight top, he also had the same kind of neon paint on him as Jade does along with the victim, Jillian Marsochi.

"They have on the same kind of neon paint, all three of them." Jim so obviously pointed out.

"Suggests they came together." Grissom shrugged.

"Aunt Sara, come here?" Jade barley spoke between the decreasing sobs.

Sara walked over and Jade let go of the handsome man beside her.

"Aunt Sara , this is the math professor at my collage and also my boyfriend, Patrick Malloy and Pat, this is my Aunt Sara." Jade introduced them.

"It's a pleasure, Jade talks about you all the time." Patrick put a hand out for Sara to shake.

"That's surprising, she never told me anything about you, let alone a boyfriend." Sara shook his hand.

He gave a smile that revealed his perfectly white teeth. His shake was quite strong, but Sara never let a man have the better shake.

"For a skinny chick you got one hell of a grip." Patrick joked around.

"I don't know whether to thank-you or slap you." Sara gave a joking smile back.

"He will let me stay at his place for a while and I will talk to you later and I will come by your work on your next shift to find out about the case with Jilly." Jade wiped away another tear and broadened up, not letting anything strike her down.

"Well, I don't think so, why don't you stay with me for a while, you haven't stayed at my place in forever and of course Patty here can see you." Sara suggested.

"Um, you don't mind, do you Patrick?" Jade asked her boyfriend for permission, it seemed.

"Of course you can, I will see you later, and I am so sorry about Jill, I knew you two were really close, with all the talking during class." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Now that reminds me of two CSI's I know, but there was no kiss or dating then that I heard of." Jim filled the semi-silence with words.

"Oh, Shut-up old man." Sara bit her tounge a bit and pushed Jim playfully.

"Well if I am so old then, hasn't anybody ever told you to respect your elders?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Brass, this is my Aunt. If I know anything about her, she is not going to respect her elders when she is banging one of them." Jade gave a smile.

Jim was cracking up, Sara gave Jade a dirty look and Grissom just went in full red mode.

"I am going to go process the scene now." Grissom scurried away.

"Jade, you can wait in the club can't you, that's if you want to finish out your night or is this Jillian thing to hard and you want to head home now? because that can be arranged." Sara almost threatened.

"I will go in the club, I loved Jill, like a sister she wouldn't want me to spend my life crying and besides, I got two or three guys inside waiting for me." Jade used a finger and pointed at the entrance.

"You little skank" Sara joked around. "What about Patrick?"

"He is the love of my life, those guys in there are dance partners." Jade began to walk away.

"Be careful." Sara advised.

Jade turned around and stuck her tounge out. She was 21, but when she was having fun it was like 16 all over again. To live free and have fun,. Jade was a free spirit in Sara's eyes and she admired that in Jade. She turned to the scene and walked over to Grissom where they began to process the scene.

csigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsr

At Greg's and Nick's scene.

"I am done here." Greg spoke

"So am I." Nick replied.

"I got prints all over here I will take away the house owners prints and we should have our killer." Greg explained.

"Let us hope, it is pretty clear that this guys ex-boyfriend did it." Nick stood up and straightened out.

"Well two guys in a relationship, not that it is wrong or anything, I support gay couples but still these two were just not to be." Greg told Nick his opinion.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

'He who beats the weaker is the weakest.'-Anonymous I like that quote, anyway, reviews are adored, good, bad and all the above 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If anyone would like to suggest something to add to the story feel free to and there is a huge chance that I will add it in, in some way! Also I added a bit of humor in here.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Nick and Greg sat in the break-room as they waited for prints to come back. Grissom and Sara walked into the room from finishing processing their scene and 3 different beepers went off.

"Mine." Greg said " Hodges."

"Same here." Nick spoke.

"We got him as well." Sara looked puzzled.

They all shrugged their shoulders and headed down to the lab. Where the suck-up lab rat was.

"I didn't know you were on the case Mr. Grissom." Hodges looked mad at himself. "I would have beeped you first about this."

"Hodges, stop kissing ass." Nick smiled.

"I agree, and stop calling me Mr. Grissom." Grissom replied.

"Yes sir, well the prints Sara gave me that she got off the dumpster and the prints Greg gave me match together and this is odd because a B&E along with a murder, gay couple and straight club and girl. That just made no sense to me. Then I got a hit off of CODIS to a Jeffrey Null, he was arrested once for possession, three different things." Hodges explained.

"Well, Jeffery Null is not the owners ex." Greg looked defeated.

"He was not mentioned from my niece either." Sara spoke.

"Yes, but we still didn't questioning everyone else. Brass has them in the waiting room because he wanted to make sure they all stayed put, took him about 3 cop cars to get them down." Grissom told the other two CSI's.

"Who are they?" Greg questioned.

"Kyle Felcigno, Jade Sidle, the bouncer Jake Hopkins, the owner Owen Pierce, and two friends of the victim, Lucas Degart and Gina Treckor." Sara told them.

"We would have another guy, but he left already by the time Brass decided to bring them to the station, a teacher at UNLV Jade Sidle's lover." Grissom explained.

"What's his name?" Greg questioned.

"It was Patrick something. I just can't seem to remember it." Sara answered Greg.

"Malloy, I overheard you three talking." Grissom shrugged.

"I heard of that name before I just can't remember where." Nick was confused.

"Ya, me two. We were on that case together with Catherine." Greg rubbed his temples trying to get something to jog his memory.

"Touchy, bad joke guy, you first strip case Greg." Nick looked proud of himself.

"Right the one who tried a go at Catherine and got his nose broke." Greg and Nick had their own little conversation as the Grissom's felt left out.

"So..." Sara spoke trying to get them to continue.

"Ok, this guy is completely hammered and stumbling around this club. The cops were trying to steady him out and he vomited on one of them, all over it was so gross compared to this job." Greg made a gagging sound as Nick continued. "He looked at Catherine and he tried to stand tall and all , it was so funny. He stumbles over and puts an arm around Catherine and said 'Are you tired since you've been running through my mind' that wasn't even the way it is supposed to be told."

"Ok, let me tell the rest." Greg chirped in, " so he keeps going with these the next one had Nick crying, 'I've heard sex is killer, want to die happy?' the rest are pretty good to, 'I may not be Fred Flinstone, but I can make your bed rock,' 'Is your dad a theif or something? Because someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes.' 'You must be the reason for Global warming because you're hot,' 'Am I cute enough yet? or do you need more to drink?' 'You know what would look great on you? me.' 'Can I read your T-shirt in brail?' 'The body is made up of 90 water and I'm thirsty.' 'I have skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?'"

"Wow." Was all Sara could say between her giggles.

"Ok, let me say the last few and then you can tell the rest of the story." Nick continued before Greg could speak. "'That's a nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?' 'If I had a garden, I would put your tulips and mine together.' 'What has a 142 teeth and the incredible hulk behind it? My zipper.' 'All those curves! And me with no brakes!' 'Excuse me for interrupting and I▓m not trying to make a pass, but you must be leaving the country if you▓re packing that much ass.' 'You might as well sleep with me because I▓m going to tell everyone we did anyway!' 'If I followed you home, would you keep me?' 'Your mom was pretty good, so i figured you would be too' 'Do you like bananas or blueberries? Why? I wanna know what kind of pancakes to make in the morning.' Now this last one was just as funny as the others, but I think it was the best 'You have 206 bones in your body. Do you want another one?'"

By the time Nick was done Sara was cracking up and even Grissom was laughing as well.

"He didn't use my favorite, this guy in collage used it on every girl, 'if you where my home work, I▓d do you on the table.'" Sara was cracking up even more.

None of them had seen her this happy in a while and they liked to see her like that.

"No, my favorite one that I get slapped for every time by Catherine is 'I▓ll give you a nickel to tickle my pickle!'" Greg was cracking up so hard he fell onto the couch.

"No no Greg, the funniest is 'Baby did you fart, ▓cause you blow me away!'" Nick laughed and fell next to Greg.

"What about you Gris, you got any good ones?" Sara questioned.

"Sure." He replied.

"What are they?" Nick waited for an answer.

"Well it's only one, but I got a kick out of it..." Grissom couldn't continue.

"If it's bugs forget about." Sara spoke.

" 'Do you work at subway? because you just gave me a foot long!'" Grissom finished.

Sara fell on top of her two co-workers on the couch and couldn't stop laughing until Ecklie came in and then they all tried to straighten out a bit, Greg was the only one who didn't notice him so he continued with another joke.

"No, I got the best one 'Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself lost in your pants.'" Sara laughed a bit then tried to hold the rest back and Greg was the only one laughing.

He noticed this and turned to see Ecklie at the door and then turned completely pail.

"Sanders, I don't think I'm your type." Ecklie looked pissed.

Sara couldn't help, but laugh. Everyone looked at her as she was cracking up. She apologized and stood next to Grissom, trying to hold back any more fits of laughter.

"I should finish the story some other time then." Greg spoke and then was glared at by Ecklie.

"Sidle.." Eclie was about to continue when Sara interrupted.

"Grissom." She corrected him.

"Whatever, we got a reported kidnapping that is linked to your case, a Jade Sidle." Ecklie spoke.

"How is she missing if she was brought here?" Sara tried not to snap at him.

"She snuck by the cops and got out the door, and one of them saw her exit. He ran after her then when he went outside the building he saw two men in a vehicle, a black van with flames on the side, well one of the guys grabbed her and before the cop could get to her the drove off.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Tell me what you think, I will get the next chapter out soon, three chapters in a month, that's a record and will be increased. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy!

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Sara stormed out of the room and down the hall. The men in the room watched her leave, but made no move not even Ecklie.Grissom began to run after her in a few moments. He found her outside, it was beganing to rain.

"Lets go inside before it begans to pour, honey? Sara?" Grissom watched as she stood there, her eyes showing no emotion.

He made no move. Sara was trying to hold back tears. Rain began to pour after a few moments. Sara looked up into the night sky and took a few deep breaths. They didn't notive as a wehicle pulled into the parking lot, only Warrick and Catherine. The second couple sat in the their tahoe and wat ched the two married people interact. Grissom closed the few feet in between them and wrapped his arms around Sara. He placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. Grissom pulled his wife into him for a hug. Neither seemed to care of the rain. She held onto the front of his shirt and finally let the tears fall from her eyes. Catherine watched this and began to cry, she was unaware why her coworker was crying, but she thought it was romanticly sad in a way.

"Oh god Gill." Sara cried freely. "She is all I have, I can't loose her."

"We will find her, I promise you that." He pulled away a little and looked into her eyes.

"Really?" Sara looked at him with hope.

"Yes, I would never lie to you. If it takes me to work non stop for the next week, I will." Grissom looked deep into her big brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on his lips and pulled back and wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him for life.

In the car Warrick held Catherin's hand and began to cry himslef. Catherine placed her head on his shoulder. She cried with him.

"Lets get inside, ok?" Grissom let go of the hug and held onto her hand.

Sara nodded and they made their way out of the rain and into the building. As they stepped into the building water dripped from their clothes and they were shivering.

"I don't have any extra clothes here." Sara told him.

"I have some for us both in my office." He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

They made their way down the corriders, they both nitced in the break room Nick and Greg were still ther, but Ecklie left. They enetered Grissom's office and he pulled out a duffelbag from behind his desk and handed Sara a change of clothes and gave himself a pair as well. The both undressed from their wet clothes and put on the dry pair. He placed them in a plastic bag then the duffle bag. They both gave each other another hug and a small kiss on the lips. Sara wanted to release her energy so she held onto the kiss for longer. It deepened and Sara's tounge forced its way into Grissom's mouth and they both moaned. They let go when they both needed air desperatly.

"Lets go." Sara said.

They left the office and went into the break-room where now the entire team now was.Sara noticed Catherine had cried, her eyes were red and Warrick's were just a little red.

"What's wrong, why were you two crying?" Sara looked worried like something worse had happened.

"I saw you two in the parking lot and it just looked so sad and I couldn't help myself, why were you crying?" Catherine questioned.

"My niece was kidnapped, we need to find her and soon." Sar hardened up a bit and then sat down in a seat across from Catherine.

"Wow, I am so sorry, well then lets get started." Warrick spoke.

"Ms.Sidle, I mean Mrs.Grissom, a package is here for you." The new receptionist spoke.

Sara couldn't seem to remeber the red heads name.

"Thanks Gina." Greissom spoke for her.

Sara walked over and looked at the man holding the box labeled for Sara Sidle. She signed for it, there was no return address and Sara figured it was from the kidnappers. She slipped on latex gloves and picked up the box. She went into her office and pulled out her kit and began to look for prints, none. She began to open it and on the inside was something horrible. Tears welled in her eyes. Grissom was in the room with her and the others waited in the hall. Sara stepped back and began to shake her head back and forth.

"No, no." Sara began to say under her breath.

Grissom looked into the box and couldn't believe it himself.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Ha Ha! cliff hanger, I am becoming a bit more responsible with the stories so next one should get out before 20 days like this one. Review please please, I will kiss whoever reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Ha, what did I tell you,I got it out quicker. 

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

In the box there were pictures of Sara's niece, Jade Sidle. It showed her having sexual intercourse with tons of different men with both of them at different ages, her was youngest at about 12. There was pictures and videos, but below it was a letter from the kidnappers.

_Miss Sidle,_

_I would like to tell that your neice is amazing, if you can find me, I am one of the men in the photos, or even tapes. See I loved you and still do. So I watched her, planted cameras in her room and look what I found, she is quite the free slut. Lets see how you like it. I not only watched her, but you my one true love. You see how I wrote Miss. Sidle, that is because you are and forever will be Miss until you marry me, so divorce him, come to me and your neice will not only live, but many other fun things for me and my friend won't happen to her. Hurry up, he is not patient. Go to the broken railroad staion in Henderson at 8pm tomorrow, come alone and were something nice._

_ Your true lover._

It was 5 minutes after Sara read the letter when someone came into the office. Grissom sat on the couch with Sara under his arms crying. Sara finally got a couch after Grissom recomended it. Catherine came over and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"What happened?" She questioned with worry in her voice.

"This is what happened." Greg spoke after he read the letter on the desk, not touching it.

The other CSI's in the room read it as well before Catherine read it. They looked at the photos and felt the hate, disgust and sorrow Sara felt.

"Sar, want me to go through the videos for you?" Greg asked. "I don't want you have to see something so bad.

"I didn't even know she was having sex that early, what kind of person am I?" Sara looked pale and sick.

"You are the most wonderful person, Sara. I know that all your friends know that and you should too." Grissom looked at her big brown water-filled eyes.

"Greg, I have to watch them, incase I see a guy that I may remember, but thank-you though." Sara smiled in his direction.

"Want any of us to watch with you?" Nick asked, being friendly.

"No, I don't want anyone to see her like that, but thank-you very much Nicky." Sara stood up.

"You know we are here for you? I will go start printing the pictures ok?" Warrick looked at her.

"Ok, I want to get through those...videos first." Sara gave him a small hug and then pulled back.

"I will help you." Nick said to Warrick, he then wrapped one arm around Sara's waist and gave her a hug too.

Greg and Catherine gave her a hug as well then left the room. Sara picked up the videos and went to the video analysis lab, luckily it was empty. Grissom followed to make sure she was set.

"If it makes you feel any better, I once had this weird, but somehow really hot fantasy about us together. You know that movie Mulan?" Grissom held Sara in his arms.

"Yes?" Sara waited for him to proceed.

"Well, that part were the one guy in the movie walks in the tent and sees Mulan there. I pictured you as Mulan and me as that one guy. No one else was there though. You were frightened because I found out you were a girl. I was happy that you were a girl and I walk over to you. I lean down and press my lips hard aginst your after I take off the belt and armour. You kiss back and I fall onto the bed. I began to take off the bandages covering your chest and abdomin and there is no wound. We have crazy forplay and then have great mad sex." Grissom smiled and looked at Sara trying to lighten the mood.

"That is sweet of you really, but nothing can make this better." Sara apologized.

He gave her a light kiss and walked away. Sara shut and locked the door, closed the blinds and then put in the first video. She typed a few things on the keyboard and an image popped up. It was of Jade Sidle and a mystery man having sex. And the long night began.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

I got a bit careless so any mistakes are mine, sorry if it is so short but I wanted to pull you back from the cliff. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: On with the long awaited chapter. Any mistakes are mine and I apoligize, I didn't have time to beta it before I posted, I will beta the next one, however.

GSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRGSRCSI

Grissoms sat impatiently on his couch in his office. First, he proccessed any prints on the box, of course the only prints were from the delivery guy of course. Then he sat in the break-room and drank coffee after coffee. Now, he was sitting there going through all the stuff on his desk. There were piles of paper, but he wouldn't be able to focus. Sara was watching the videos for over 13 hours now and they were in overtime. He was facing the back wall of his office, lost in his own little world. Sara watched as the screen finally went blank and the last video ended. So many tears were left unshed in her eyes and threatened to fall, but she held them. She placed the tape in a bag and labeled it and signed her signiture. She sat back in her chair and went through each of the males faces, but decided she should do it some other time. She stood stretched out and walked towards Grissom's office. She walked around the corner and saw the door closed and blinds shut. She carefully opened the door with-out a sound and walked over to Grissom. Sara placed her hands on Grissoms shoulder, he tensed and then he saw it was Sara and relaxed.

"Hey honey." Grissom pulled Sara down into a sitting position on his lap. "You ok?"

"I..."Sara rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I honestly don't know. Watching a stanger having a lot of sex with tons of different men is one thing, but my own niece it was just...just, it sucked, I really hated having to watch it."

"Did you recognize anyone?" Grissom brushed a piece of hair behind her cheek.

"Not off the back, no."

"You look exhausted."

"I am, I really am Gill."

"Let's go home and get some sleep. We will work some more next shift, ok babe?"

"Sounds great to me, I need to go get some stuff out of my locker though."

"I will meet you in the car." Grissom tenderly kissed her cheek.

Sara smiled and walked out of the office, down the hall and into the locker room. She silentyl sat on the bench in front of her locker and began to think. Every possible thought ran through her mind. 'Could I really give up now? Should I wait till next shift? Will I be able to sleep? Is it my fault she was kidnapped?' and so on. She opened her locker, put her jacket on, grabbed her dirty clothes and shut the locker She made her way out to the tahoe were Grissom was. We was leaning on the hood of the car watching Sara. When she was 5 feet away, he opened the door for Sara. That was the one thing that always amazed, he was always a gentleman no matter, what except for when she was in a really playful mood and they had some really 'fun' times all around the house. She sat in the passengers seat and then Grissom leaned in and buckled her seatbelt for her. He then rushed around and got into the drivers seat. Sara pulled out a CD that she burned her favorite songs on. She slid it into the player and hit play, the first song, her absolute favorite, was the song that the couple declared was'their' song. The music filled the car.

"Your cruel device your blood, like ice One look, could kill My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison, running through my veins Poison I don't wanna play these games

Your mouth, so hot Your web, I'm caught Your skin, so wet Black lace, on sweat...

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison, running through my veins Poison I don't wanna break these chains Poison...

(guitar solo)

One look, could kill My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison You're poison, running through my veins Poison I don't wanna break these chains Poison (Poi-son...)

I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison Yeah.  
Well I don't wanna break these chains Poison Runnin' deep inside my veins Burnin' deep inside my brain Poison and I don't wanna break these chains Poison"

"Alice Cooper, I still say the song says what you do to me." Grissom tried to get her to smile.

More music filled the car and the two just listened. Grissom waited for a response.

"Ah, right Gilbert. Shall I recite the first line, Your cruel device. Shall I say what little toy of yours is hiding in the beds side table." Sara just tried to forget what happened, what she saw.

"I believe it is a metaphor Mrs. Grissom. Your cruel devise I believe stands for your cruel body, how it taunts and sways." Grissom replied.

"I love to hear that. Mrs. Grissom, Mrs. Grissom." Sara gave a small gape toothed smile the Gill. Sara stared mindlessly out the window.

The car was silent except for the music pouring through the speakers. Ten minutes later, Gil pulled up in the driveway of their townhouse. Sara got out on her own and walked up to the front door. Grissom followed. He walked in front of her and opened the door. He took his shoes off, placed his keys on the counter and coat on the rack and Sara did the same, except for the keys. She placed her dirty clothes in the laundry room, along with the clothes she was wearing. Grissom was in the shower soon after Sara went to the laundry room. Sara placed on soom baggy pajama pants and one of Grissom's collage sweaters. She slid into the bed with Hank already asleep when the came home, at her side. Sara wrapped her arm around their big loveable dog and soon enough feel into a deep sleep. Grissom finished with his shower, dried off and tossed some boxers and a shirt on. He came out to Sara fast asleep with Hank and he just smiled. He climbed in on the other side of Sara and wrapped his arm around Saras small waist and he too fell asleep. For now, in this time and place all was fine, but as for another place and the same time...

GSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRGSRCSI

Tell me what y'all think. I left you hanging, it won't be like the end of the last chapter this time, I am going to start on the next chapter tomorrow, but it may be a week at most before it is revealed. REVIEW PLEASE! dont be to mean. 


	7. Chapter 7

I bet you all hate me for not updating latley, but what can I say. Life took hold of me and couldn't stop. Ok here is the next chapter finally.

CsIfOrEvErGsRfOrEvErCsIfOrEvErGsRfOrEvErCsIfOrEvErGsRfOrEvEr

Jade awoke, her head was in so much pain. She tried to move her hands. but the moment she did her shoulder was in pain. Her hands were cuffed in an akward position behind her back.

"Help! Someone help me please." Jade began to cry.

Footsteps were outside the door and then it opened after hearing the rattle of a chain come undone and fall to the floor. One man walked inside. The smile on his face made a shiver run down her spine. His hand ran down he cheek bone, done her neck and he ran his finger along her breast. She tried to shake him off, but everytime she moved her arms began to hurt.

"Scream all you want love. I like when girls put up a good fight." He grinned

He had dirty, greasy, black hair. His clothes were all wrinkled. His age was maybe mid 30s. A light in the room came on and she could see the room. It was small, with a cot and brick walls. A second man came in the room. He looked cleaner. He had long blonde hair, just below his ears. He wore a tux and looked british.

"Hello Jade. You are finally awake." The british man spoke.

"Who are you?" She stuttered out.

"Well I" The dirty man spoke, "am Ken. I will be the best ride you will ever had. I bet you have a nice tight little pussy bitch." He grinned, his teeth had spots of brown on them.

"Well, Ken maybe you should let me go and go find Barbie." She spat at him.

In return he back handed her so hard that a cut formed on her cheek and some blood fell. He leaned forward and licked it off. She tried to kick him, but her legs were tied together and she couldn't move them.

"Be nice for now. If Sara doesn't show, then you can have her, but for now we wait." The british man smiled. "I dear girl am Jonathan."

"Your the fucker who stalked my Aunt." Jade spit at his feet. "When you couldn't get any from her you went off and raped that 15 year old girl who was coming home from caticism. She had brown hair, was tall and if I don't say so myself looked like Sara."

"Learn to bite your tounge girl, if not Ken here will." He smiled, " that's not all too."

"Jonathan Smith. I slept with you 2 years ago." Jade looked disgusted.

"Right." Jonathan grinned. "Ken leave us for a moment."

He stood up and stuck his tounge down Jade's throat. He then squeezed her inner thighs. Ken then stood and walked out. Jade had tears falling from her face and moved further against the wall. Jonathan pulled out a small pocket knife and Jade whimpered. He walked toward her, she began to scream. He then Used the knife to cut the ropes from her feet. He then pulled out a key and took off her handcuffs.

"Leave me be. Just please let me go." She cried and wrapped her arms around her body.

"I'm afraid not, unless Sara shows up in about say" He looked at his watch, "15 hours, you are going to be given over to Ken out there."

He walked out of the room and put the chains back on the door. Jade crawled onto the cot. She held her knees to her cheast as her body racked with sobs.

"Aunt Sara. Please come, please." Jade whispered to herself.

CsIfOrEvErGsRfOrEvErCsIfOrEvErGsRfOrEvErCsIfOrEvErGsRfOrEvErCsIfOrEvEr

Any mistakes are mine. Very sorry, I just wanted to get this out to you quick. Review please, if you wish to. 


End file.
